Seth (Daughter of Heaven and Hell)
Seth or by his original name, Cerberus is the first and oldest son of the Father and Mother of All. He is among the most dangerous and strongest of Adam and Eve's natural children. Seth also is the Alpha of all Hellhounds that exist and the mate of Ramsey. Biography Seth or going by his original name, Cerberus during the old gods age, he was the first born of Typhon and Echidna. He guarded the gates of hell and kill any trespassers that dared enter his domain. He was also the leading general of the monster army like his other five siblings. When Seth and his siblings learned of Adam being imprison and Eve banished to Purgatory, he and his siblings were shocked and seek vengeance on those that sealed their parents away. Seth went his seperate ways like his other five siblings around the world. Seth came across the original and remaining Hellhound, Ramsey and mated with her, giving birth to their first child, Audrey and many other Hellhounds, making him the Alpha Hellhound. Seth became infamously known in Greek Mythology in one of Hercules 12 Labors and the fact was Cerberus was Hercules final labor. Hercules was task to bring Seth back to his self-proclaim owner, Hades. Seth in his true form had given the demigod a run for his money and without weapons, Hercules struggled until he decided to strangle Seth to the point of losing consciousness. Seth was brought to Hades and when he woke up he attacked Hades and almost killed the pantheon when Hades binds him and sealed Seth down to the farthest pits of Hell and was left in a hibernated state. In the present time, Seth was woken up from his slumber by Eve and he broke free from his restraints and proceed to wake up and release his other siblings to make preparations for his father and mother's return. Powers and Abilities Cerberus is among the most extremely dangerous and strongest of Adam and Eve's children. While his physical strength is surpassed by his other siblings, Nima and Ladon, his true power lies with in his Penance Stare that is capable of killing those whose soul is corrupted. * Cosmic Awareness: Cerberus was the first and oldest of his siblings and has more knowledge than them. He knows how to free his father and mother from their prisons. * Elemental Manipulation: Seth can manipulate the basic elements of nature. He uses fire, earth or temperature attacks. ** Pyrokinesis (Hellfire Control): Seth can incinerate individuals by touching them or shooting fireballs. Seth can manipulate the fires of hell and use this against demons to harm or kill them. ** Terrakinesis: Seth can cause a slight tremor in his presence or rupture the ground. ** Thermokinesis: Seth can touch an object or person and burn them to a high degree. He can melt the most durable metals, even the likes of Empyrean Steel. he can harm Greater Demons or Higher Angels. * Immortality: Seth is the oldest of his siblings as he was born around the old god age. He can potentially live for a million, if not, billion of years. * Invisibility: Seth can cloak himself invisible from humans and even lesser supernatural entities. He uses the same tactics similar to Hellhounds. * Mystical Chain Projection: Seth can manifest mystical, and indestructible chains to battle. These are capable of killing all demons except Dukes, all angels except Watchers or Seraphims, all monsters except Adam, Eve, Nima, Ladon, Hydra, mid or high tier Leviathans. * Nigh-Invulnerability: Seth cannot be harm by conventional weaponry, aliments, or diseases. He can be harm or killed by stronger supernatural weaponry or entities. * Penance Stare: Seth's true power lies within his Penance Stare, making him the most dangerous entity of the series. Seth stares into a person's eyes and burn their soul with all the pain and suffering they inflicted on their victims and burn their insides, much like smiting. His power will only work on those that have a soul, beings that inflict pain and regret. The penance stare will not work on those who have no soul since there isn't one to burn, entities that enjoy making others suffer since they don't regret like Cain, or those that are not of divinity protection, and angels. * Regeneration: Seth can heal from any injury at a fast rate, even the likes of angelic weaponry. * Shape-Shifting: Seth can transform into his true form and all of his powers and abilities are at a higher degree. * Soul Channeling/Absorption: Seth can control or absorb souls to augment his powers and abilities. * Super Senses: Seth has superior senses than many supernatural entities. He was able to detect a group of demons who were cloaked and track down his prey when he has track of their scent. * Super Strength: Seth possesses supernatural strength to overwhelm all angels except Watchers or Seraphims, all demons except Dukes, all monsters, except Adam, Eve, Nima, Ladon, mid tier or high tier Leviathans. * Teleportation: Seth can travel from hell to earth back and forth without needing the way of using the gates of hell. He can travel into the farthest pits of hell. He can travel anywhere within his knowledge or reach. * Weather Manipulation: Seth can manipulate the four main factors of the weather. He can cause dark clouds in his presence. Vulnerabilities Banishing, Harming, Misleading, and Trapping * Demon Blade: An elite class demonic weaponry can only harm Seth. * Holy Fire: Holy fire will only slightly harm him for a bit. Destroying Beings * Ancient Monsters: Adam, Eve, Ladon, and Mid/High Tier leviathans can kill Seth. * Archangel Level Entities: Beings on the level of an Archangel can destroy Seth. * Cambion: Malik or Empowered Cambions can destroy Seth. Seth will be able to severely harm Malik since the first Cambion has inflicted pain on human souls for thousands of years and he doesn't take pleasure of torturing souls. * High Tier Deities: Magic Practitioner and Warrior Deities can somewhat match Seth but would have a hard time defeating him. Chief Deities and Titans can easily kill him, however he can use his penance stare on them unless they are evil and have a soul to burn. * Higher Angels: Seth can overwhelm younger angels, but Grigori and Seraphim can kill Seth. * Greater Demons: Only Dukes of Hell or Cain can fend off against Seth and kill him. * Mid Tier Nigh-Omnipotence Entities: Cassandra, Arch-Cambions/Nephilims, Shards, Demiurges, or beings that reach mid tier nigh-omnipotence can destroy Seth. * Nephilim: An Emim or higher can overwhelm and kill Seth. * Primordial Entities: The first beings in existence can destroy Seth effortlessly. Weapons * Angelic Weaponry: Any angelic weapon can kill Seth. * Death's Scythe: Death's personal weapon can kill anything in creation. * First Blade: The First Blade powered by the Mark can kill anything. * The Colt: The Colt can kill five things in creation. Seth is not one of them. Facts and Trivia Much like his parents, Seth saw it fitting to mock God's human creation by taking on the name of Adam and Eve's third born and youngest brother of Cain and Abel. Category:Daughter of Heaven and Hell Category:Fanon Characters Category:Monsters Category:Strongest of Species Category:Season 8 Characters Category:Season 8 Villains Category:Alpha Category:Alive Category:Villains